


Forever And A Day

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Trespasser, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: Oscar and Dorian have pulled through the hardest of trails. They took each day as it came to them, knowing a horizon had to be waiting for them in the far off distance.The Inquisitor lives. They've found a balance between their duties and what they want for themselves. They've worked hard for their happiness.But, and perhaps most importantly, they are survivors of all the world has so far thrown at them.They deserve to be a little selfish. Just this once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> January marked two years since the Oscar Trevelyan series first began.
> 
> It's crazy to think that it's been two years since these stories first started, and that even today people are still interested in Oscar and his adventures with his sarcastic Tevinter boyfriend. As a thank you to all who have enjoyed his journey so far, and to (belatedly) celebrate the anniversary, I have decided to gift you all with this little work I have been slowly working on for a few months now. 
> 
> [Together In All Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4318704) has been considered AU for some time now (since the release of Trespasser). Despite not knowing the future fate of our lovelies in up and coming games, I consider this little story canon for this series. 
> 
> And on that note, I hope you enjoy ♥

“I do have a slight confession to make." 

Oscar hums, moving his head just enough so that he could look up at Dorian from where he lay, expression patient. The light of the morning sun reflects over him so serenely Dorian can't help but to smile at the image it paints, reminding him for not the first time of just how completely he loves the man beside him. 

This moment between them; it is everything that they have both ever wanted – and everything they had once believed they would never have.

And yet they have it.

“I had planned to propose to you before. Quite some time ago in fact,” Dorian pauses, giving himself a moment before focusing his gaze back onto Oscar's waiting one. “Back at the Winter Palace.”

He doesn't know what to expect from Oscar's reaction – although surprise is the most obvious of guesses he has. Instead something in the way Oscar looks at him appears to soften, the corners of his lips tilting upwards into an equally soft smile.

“I know.”

Dorian's eyes widen, surprise evident within them.

“You … you know?”

Oscar's smile grows amused. He nods, the movement causing his cheek to brush against the skin of Dorian's chest as he relaxes against him once again.

“I found a ring in the fountain near to where I'd often spot you sitting. The styling gave it away; there was only one man staying at the Palace who I knew would have something made with the intricateness that Tevinter jewellers always included in their works. Varric may have been spreading word of an imminent proposal happening for _someone_ , but when Cassandra spoke to me about it she thought _I_ was the one proposing to you. It didn't take me long to put everything together.”

Dorian senses how Oscar pauses, likely considering on if to continue or not. He waits, knowing Oscar well enough by now to understand it will not take long for him to decide.

“I wasn't upset that you didn't ask me then, if you're wondering,” Says Oscar, letting out a heavy breath afterwards. Dorian can feel the way Oscar's forehead creases against his own warm skin. “In a way I was … almost relieved.”

Dorian must have froze, as in the next instance Oscar is slowly pushing himself to sit up. Dorian's gaze travels with each movement he makes; noticing how the sheets fall to pool around Oscar's waist slightly, the look which is worn upon his face, and it's only when Oscar's expression grows saddened that Dorian realises a lump has been forming itself within his throat.

“It wasn't that I didn't want it then. We've been as good as married for years now, everyone we know tells us so at any opportunity they get. And it wasn't that I didn't want to out of spite for you announcing you'd have to leave so abruptly once everything was over either. I wouldn't have said no because of that."

“Of that I know very well. Spite has never been a part of you. But I must ask - if only to quieten my own minds curiosity - what was it that would have stopped you from saying yes?" Dorian asks, moving slightly himself so that his arms support his weight as he sits up. He's incredibly confused, and he knows his bewilderment is written as clear as day across his face. It takes another long moment for Oscar to speak.

“I thought I was _dying_.” Oscar elaborates. He looks as if the words take effort to say, as if he has to forcefully allow them to pass his lips. His hand absentmindedly moves to rest against the stump of his left arm; the clear and constant reminder of what he'd had to pay in exchange for the chance of having any kind of future. “At the time I thought ... it would be easier to mourn and move on from a lost lover than it would to mourn someone who promised to one day become your husband.  … I didn't want that sort of pain for you, and for some stupid reason I'd convinced myself to believe that you not asking was inadvertently saving you from what I had already accepted was a growing inevitability of my own fate."

Dorian doesn't know whether to groan or hit the back of Oscar's head in an attempt to knock some sense into the past version of himself he describes. While he understands to a point he can't help but to feel Oscar is much too noble for his own good, and that in this instance the him of his past had been blinded by the desire to lessen others pain despite not holding the power to control such a thing in the first place.

Instead Dorian settles on sighing, letting out the tense breath which had been trapped between his lungs before reaching forward to guide Oscar back into his waiting embrace. He doesn't even want to _think_ of the possibility of what could have happened; had they not found Solas in time, had the healers not throughly spent hours making sure Oscar wasn't still at risk of death due to blood loss, infection, or even shock after all he'd gone through.

“Let me tell you something, and then we'll leave this part of the conversation well alone before it becomes far too depressing for either one of us to handle,” Says Dorian. Oscar lays his head down upon his chest once more as Dorian wraps his arms around him, holding his lover close whilst one of his hands gently thread through Oscar's hair. He rests his chin upon the crown of Oscar's head.

“It would not have mattered if we were engaged or not. You said yourself that we've been as good as married for years, with or without all the legalities declaring it official. If I had lost you that day it would not have been something I would have easily recovered from. I very much doubt I would have recovered at all, and I certainly would not have been able to move on from you. You, _amatus_ , have somehow enchanted me. And as such you are far too dear to me.”

It's far too sappy for him to speak of in regular conversations, and yet it is the honest truth.

An honest truth that, judging by the way Oscar shifts to look up at him once more, Dorian understands Oscar has come to learn and understand well. A truth that is likely mirrored back just as potently, with as much intensity felt towards him as Dorian feels towards Oscar.

"If that's the case, then I am glad for something else, too," Oscar says.

Before Dorian can regard him with his curiosity Oscar leans forward to kiss him. It is slow, languid -- yet managing to convey the love and happiness he so violently feels. As their tongues gently brush and tease against one another Dorian is once again reminded of how perfect and ideal this life is; how he has dreamt of the two of them spending lazy mornings in bed with one another trading kisses with the light of the rising sun leaking its way through the window, and how reminiscent it is to their younger days at Skyhold in the all too brief respite the world allowed them following Corypheus's defeat.

To him it is a simplicity which means everything.

"I am glad -" Oscar continues, speaking between shared kisses. "That I also - kept - that ring."

Surprises appear to be Oscar's forte that morning, as once again his words are not something Dorian expects to hear. He breaks the chain of their kissing briefly to watch Oscar in what is best described as unbelievable wonder.

"You kept it? After all this time?"

"Of course I did," Oscar replies as he smiles, the corners of his lips tilted upwards somewhat cheekily. Ah, the perfect image of the man Dorian had first fallen for so long ago. "It was meant for me wasn't it? I wanted to keep it, so that if a miracle did end up happening and I managed to survive the Winter Palace, I could ask you about it once you were settled down in Tevinter."

"And you never acted on that decision since because ...?" Dorian asks, knowing plenty of time had since passed in which Oscar would have regarded him as 'settled' in Tevinter. Oscar's expression turns slightly sheepish in reply.

"I forgot, honestly. What with everything that ended up happening."

For some reason the words cause Dorian to laugh, a joyful thing which starts deep within the centre of his chest and somehow manages to send vibrations of happiness throughout his entire body.

"Of course you forgot," He says, rolling the two of them on their sides so they could look at each other better, his hands resting low on Oscar's hips in the movement. The corners of Oscar's eyes are crinkled in amusement, and Dorian expects his own are reflected with the same signs of joy and contentment.

"In my defence, a lot was going on at the time. There was the changes within the Inquisition, the house I had suddenly been gifted by Varric, my sister deciding to visit and stay for those months, getting Mae settled in and comfortable with things..."

"... And there's also the nug Leliana gifted you. Don't forget that one."

"Of course I haven't forgotten him," Oscar replies. "He's one of the most important things to remember."

Dorian chooses to answer by letting out a short disbelieving sound - something close in its nature to a snort, yet with how he is _very_ adamant that he's much too refined for such a crude sound it most certainly isn't an  _actual_ snort, thank you very much. He closes the gap between the two of them once more, deciding to forego speech in favour of returning to their earlier kissing. Oscar falls into the motion easily, letting out a contented hum as he wraps his arm around Dorian's back, attempting to pull him a little close to his own body. The motion prompts a bright grin to stretch across Dorian's lips.

"As nice as this is," Dorian - rather reluctantly - begins, slowly beginning to pull away. Oscar's lips move to chase after Dorian's own, as if attracted to them by a magnet. "We probably _should_ get up and out of bed. After all, who knows who could be missing the both of us."

"That's certainly one idea. We _could,_ however, decide to stay here all day instead. Fuck the rest of the world, let's just revel in being newly engaged a little while longer."

"A tempting proposition you offer. Yet I _do_ believe _someone_  previously promised our daughter that he'd take her to the market today," Dorian lightly flicked the tip of Oscar's nose, watching with amusement at how his face scrunches up at the memory. "You can't disappoint her, or she'll never let you forget it."

"Why do you remind me of these things?" Oscar groans, breathing out a heavy sigh with it. He removes his arm from around Dorian to instead drape it over his eyes. "Couldn't I just let Ellana go with her instead?"

"I highly suggest you don't. For everyone's benefit."

Chuckling to himself, Dorian finally decides to move. He turns his back from where Oscar still lays - rather dramatically, he might add - in their bed, ignoring him for a moment as he sits up and lets his feet touch the cold marble ground. For a few moments he stays that way, giving his mind a bit of time to adjust itself as he prepares for the day ahead. As much as he considers joining his small family in their visit to the market Dorian considers it would probably be a better idea to visit Maevaris instead, especially as she had mentioned wanting to discuss a few things with him at his best convenience. With Oscar and their daughter visiting Dorian hadn't been able to find a spare moment to do so yet, and there's only so long he can keep putting off such important matters.

Just as he considers rising to his feet at last Dorian feels the careful and familiar pressure of a warm weight fall upon his back. He tilts his head to one side slightly, just enough for Oscar to press a light kiss against his cheek. Dorian's chest flutters at the tender action, as if a tiny cage of butterflies were suddenly set free within him. Out of the corner of his vision he recognises the familiar warm smile Oscar shares with him, but it's the new band sitting upon the finger of the hand Oscar rests his chin upon that makes the fluttering sensation grow.

"Love you," Oscar mumbles, burying his face against Dorian's neck.

Dorian rests a warm hand of his own over Oscar's, gently squeezing it.

"And I you, you daft old man."


End file.
